


Things You Said While You Were Crying

by BringMeTheDinosaurs



Series: Things You Said....[Collection of Gratsu Mini-Fics] [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Ohh pile on the angst, So very sorry, i'm the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeTheDinosaurs/pseuds/BringMeTheDinosaurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Goddammit Gray!" Natsu was finally looking up at him, eyes wet with tears. "Don't you care what I want?! Or are you too fucking selfish to see how much I don't want to lose you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said While You Were Crying

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh so this took pretty long oops, I started brainstorming my first multi-chapter story here and that's coming soon! Sorry for the wait and sorry that it's angst.

Gray realized at some point, he'd never been the one to make Natsu cry.

He said he'd never do it yet here they were outside of his house in the middle of the night with the other crying at his door. Gray realized somewhere in their argument he'd hurt him, he hurt him badly. Saying something he never wanted too and he felt even worst that at nearly the climax of the situation he honest to god couldn't remember what he said that put them in this awful situation. Natsu wasn't looking at him, he was looking at the ground, fists clenched and shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

"Natsu..." Gray sighed.

"Why don't you ever consider the people around you!" Natsu yelled towards the ground.

"Because it's my decision to take this mission on my own" The ice mage spoke calmly, that did little to quell the boy's rage as he shook even more.

"I'm not letting you go by yourself!" The dragonslayer spoke stubbornly, his voice shaking with rage and his tears.

"You don't get a say in whether I go or not, I said I was doing it no argument about it!" Gray finally said. "Now I'm sorry you don't like my decision but it is what I picked and honestly I'm not going to change my mind." 

"Goddammit Gray!" Natsu was finally looking up at him, eyes wet with tears. "Don't you care what I want?! Or are you too fucking selfish to see how much I don't want to lose you?"

"Natsu-" Gray began. "Listen-"

"I'm through just listening! No one else will say it because you keep insisting you can handle it but fuck it I'm going to be the one!" Natsu growled. "I don't want you to fucking go!"

"It's not your decision!" Gray argued once again, getting irritated with this repeated cycle of arguing with the overly emotional boy in front of him.

"I don't give a shit!" He yelled. "I don't! Makarov said there was a chance who you're up against will be too strong! You could die!" 

"I'm not going to," Gray rolled his eyes, leaning on the doorframe and sighing. He was getting tired of this. "So if that's all then goodnight."

"Don't ignore me Fullbuster I'm not letting you go alone!" Natsu was hysterical now. "You can't! Not this time!"

"Well I'm not bringing you with me so suck it up!" The ice mage finally yelled. "Look! I understand, you're worried but fuck Natsu I can handle myself! I'll see you when I get back now go home and goodnight!"

With the door shut in his face Natsu gripped his scarf, biting at his bottom lip as the tears continued. He was furious with both Gray and himself. Pressing his forehead against the door Natsu screwed his eyes shut weakly knocking again as if this was his last plea.

"Gray please...please...don't do this you're going to die...I saw it you're going to die..." Natsu pleaded. "Please..."

With his words unheard and clearly not going to be listened to, He lifted himself off the door and stared at it one more time. He failed...he fucked up. With a heavy heart, he trudged home preparing for the inevitable. The future never lied.

**Author's Note:**

> Could actually be paired with "Things You Said Too Quietly" actually woop.


End file.
